Livin' on a Prayer
by DolphinsChick72
Summary: Maya and Josh once thought that a teenage pregnancy would be the greatest challenge they'd face. That was until they began to encounter all the challenges and hurdles of young adulthood. Between their baby girl, full schedules, empty wallets, hard choices, and even more drama coming their way, will love be enough to hold this young family together? (Sequel to "Sweet Child O' Mine")


**A/N: Hey guys! This first chapter of the "Sweet Child O' Mine" sequel is finally up. First, I want to thank everyone so much for the supportive comments, well wishes, and overall concern for my well-being. It means a lot. I can assure you that I'm doing much better now, and I'm in a place where I'm ready to start this new journey with you all. I just wanted to know that I still had readers before I started. I really hope you all will enjoy this story. I have a lot of ideas that I'm very excited about.**

**If you're a new reader, you probably want to go back and read "Sweet Child O' Mine" first to avoid being confused, as "Livin' on a Prayer" takes place exactly one year after that story. I'm sorry if anyone is disappointed by the time jump, but I will certainly try to include some flashbacks in future chapters.**

**I'm also not planning on every chapter being super long like this one, but please don't hate me if they come out that way! Sometimes I start a chapter, and I just can't stop myself. This one will focus mostly on Maya's family life, her relationship with Josh, and some of the issues they're dealing with. We'll get more information about the new dynamics between her and her friends in the next chapter.**

**Just so you know, there are quite a few hints of future storylines here. Let's get started, shall we?**

* * *

The sun had yet to rise and signal Christmas morning for the vast majority of New Yorkers, who were still peacefully sleeping in their warm beds. But for two blonde mothers, the new day had already begun. After peeking out at the city view from the nearest window, Maya let the curtain fall back into place- before looking back at her exhausted mom, who was sitting in the rocking chair with Maya's baby brother in her arms. They were in the animal-themed nursery that Stormy and Mason shared, since the Hunter's apartment only had three bedrooms.

"I think he's asleep," Maya whispered, glancing over Katy's shoulder at little Mason. He looked like a little doll. His hair was blonde like his mom and sister's, and Maya thought they had the same face shape too, but he took after his dad in most respects.

"I don't want to risk moving him," Katy admitted, which Maya understood. Mason was a light sleeper, and it seemed like just about anything would wake him up. It had proven nearly impossible to get him on a steady routine, and Mason's crying in the middle of the night was wreaking havoc on Stormy's routine too. But to be fair, Stormy did disturb Mason plenty as well. It was just hard having two babies in the same apartment.

"Mom, you've got to get some rest," Maya pointed out. Katy closed her eyes, knowing her daughter was right. It was now Christmas Day, and they were supposed to be at Cory and Topanga's in a few hours.

"What about Stormy?" Katy asked. "Maya, we know how hard it is getting her back to sleep once she's wound up. You need sleep too."

Maya let out a brief, humorless chuckle. "Oh, I'm not even wasting the effort to try. I'll be fine though. The sun will be up soon. Plus, I'm seventeen. If I get tired, I can get by with some caffeine. You need the sleep more than I do."

Katy frowned. "Are you calling me old?"

Maya started to respond, but Katy went on. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I am too old to be doing this new mother thing again. I just wanted him so much."

Even though her mom was speaking softly, Maya could hear the emotion seeping into her voice. The teenager knew firsthand how exhausting it was to be a parent. Her own daughter had just recently turned a year old, and she'd spent many days doubting her ability to be a good mother. Mostly because she couldn't be with Stormy as much as she wanted, due to her still being in high school. Maya was halfway through her senior year now.

"You're a great mom," Maya assured Katy, quietly. "Mason is lucky to have you. So am I. But you can't take care of him if you don't take care of yourself. Remember, that's what you used to tell me after Stormy was born."

Katy nodded and reluctantly stood up while trying to keep Mason as still as possible, before slowly placing him in his crib. Katy stared at the sleeping baby for a second longer, and then headed for her own bedroom. Maya made her way into the living room, where Shawn was on the floor, seeing to Stormy. The baby girl was waving her favorite toy around- a set of colorful plastic keys, while Shawn placed her bottle on the coffee table as he talked to her.

"You got this, Stormy. Say Pop-Pop. Just once," he implored, causing Maya to smile a little. Stormy's current vocabulary basically consisted of "Mama," "Dada," and "No." Everyone wanted their name or title to be her next word. Though some of Stormy's more recent babbling sounded like she was trying to say "Nana," so Maya suspected that her mom would get that honor.

"Mom and Mason are both in bed," Maya announced, lowering herself onto the rug with her dad and daughter.

"Mama!" Stormy dropped her toy and reached out for Maya, who smiled and scooped up the baby into her arms. Her heart felt so full when she was holding her daughter.

"You haven't been giving Pop-Pop any trouble, have you?" she asked Stormy.

"Not one bit," Shawn answered, smiling at the one-year-old before turning to Maya and letting his smile fade into a look of concern. "Maya, we've got to do something about your mom. Ever since Mason was born-"

"She's been stretching herself too thin?" Maya finished for him. "I know. I think she just feels like it's mainly her job to take care of him. She didn't have much help when I was little, so she's not used to sharing those responsibilities with someone else. I can be the same way about Stormy sometimes. Like I know Josh loves her as much as I do, but I guess I just naturally take on more since she usually stays with me."

"Usually?" Shawn raised an eyebrow. "How many times has Josh kept Stormy overnight without you there? Two, three times?"

"Okay, so maybe I'm still a little bit of a control freak," Maya admitted as she reached across the floor to give Stormy her toy keys back. "It just bothers me, being away from her at night. And Josh understands. Besides, it's not like we never spend the night together."

Shawn's alarmed expression caused Maya to roll her eyes. "As a _family_, dad. There hasn't been any Rated-R action between me and Josh since Stormy happened. And this shouldn't surprise you, because I know you made him promise not to touch me again until I turn eighteen. Which happens to be next month."

"I didn't make Josh promise to do anything. It was a _suggestion_," Shawn pointed out. "A, you're still underage, and, B, I don't want my grandkids growing up without a father. Because Josh is a dead man walking if you end up pregnant with kid number two before you can even vote. And I'd hate for that to happen, since everybody's rooting so hard for you two to make it."

"We will make it," Maya said, while hoping that her confidence wouldn't jinx anything. Not only was it Christmas Day, but it was also the first anniversary of her and Josh's first 'I love you's'. And those words still held true, except she felt like their love had actually grown stronger in the past year. Not that things had been easy. They'd both struggled with their busy lives, plus trying to navigate their way through a new relationship that was very atypical for people their age. A relationship that needed to progress slowly, but that already felt so serious because of everything they'd gone through together. After Stormy's birth, they focused mostly on learning how to be parents. They didn't really have the time or money to date, but they were constantly spending time together. Growing closer over the beautiful parenting moments, as well as the difficult ones. While they both had support from their families and friends, they leaned on each other the most. They were always exclusive, but they became an official couple on Maya's first Mother's Day when Josh hid a sweet note in a bouquet of roses that asked at the end of it, "Will you be my girlfriend?" Maya was so elated that she started crying.

And they'd been together ever since. Maya wasn't the type to ever get her hopes up about anything, but, in her heart, she really believed that Josh was the one for her.

"You're really head over heels, aren't you?" Shawn noted, snapping Maya out of her reflections. She started to ask her dad why he would say that, but then she realized that her lips were stretched into a wide smile.

"We were talking about you and mom," Maya stated, moving the conversation back to the original topic. "Look, you just have to keep being patient with her. I know it seems like she wants to take on all the baby stuff, but you just have to keep reminding her that she's not doing it on her own this time. And that you actually _want _to help."

Shawn gave her a small smile. "Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime. Thanks for watching this little Jellybean," Maya said, pulling Stormy closer to her as the baby girl gnawed on her toy. Maya looked back at Shawn. "I've got things under control with her. You should go get some sleep too."

He nodded. "See you girls in a few hours."

Maya smiled slightly, and then turned her full attention to Stormy once they were alone in the room. Her daughter was content playing with her toy keys again, completely unbothered by all the drool that was now covering them. Maya gently ran her fingers through the baby's dark hair as she held her close.

"You excited about your second Christmas, Stormy?" she asked. "I know it might be kind of hard to top your first one, but we're gonna try."

Maya closed her eyes, remembering last year's Christmas. It had been so perfect, and it seemed like only just yesterday. Why was time flying by so quickly? It was amazing to watch Stormy constantly grow and change, but the young mother wanted more time to treasure every moment with her child.

"Mama loves you," she whispered as she watched her daughter play. It still amazed Maya that she could bring something so beautiful into the world. Stormy inherited Maya's nose and her bright blue eyes, and Josh's...well, everything else. She had a tendency to be a stubborn little firecracker like her mom, but she could also charm anyone with ease. The baby loved being around other people and didn't even shy away from strangers. She was totally open to the world around her.

"So it's just you and me, Lovebug," Maya remarked to Stormy. "What do you want to do? We could find some cartoons to watch, or we could play together..._or_\- and this is a crazy idea now- we could try and go back to sleep. You want to go back to bed, yes or no?"

Stormy's eyes lit up at the mention of her favorite word. "No!" she squealed, making Maya chuckle.

At that moment, Maya heard the doorknob twist, and Josh walked into the apartment. They both had spare keys to each other's residences. Maya already knew that Josh was coming over to spend Christmas morning with her and Stormy, though she wasn't expecting him this early. The two shared a smile, and Maya stood up with the baby in her arms as her boyfriend approached them.

"Merry Christmas, gorgeous," he said, before kissing Maya's lips.

"Mmm, Merry Christmas to you too," she replied, drawing back with a grin. His kiss was like a much-needed shot of caffeine.

"Dada!" Stormy eagerly reached out for Josh, who gladly took her into his arms.

"And Merry Christmas to my little princess," Josh told Stormy, who smiled back at him. Maya's heart melted at the sight. Stormy was such a daddy's girl. She'd had Josh completely wrapped around her finger since day one.

"I thought I'd get here before you woke up," he remarked to the baby. "You do know what time it is, don't you?"

Maya rubbed Stormy's back. "We're still having trouble keeping her and Mason on the same routine, so she got woke up a little early. And once she's up-"

"There's no going back," Josh finished with a slight chuckle. "Would it help if they slept in separate rooms?"

"That never made much of a difference," Maya sighed. "But I'm sure the problem will work itself out soon enough. In the meantime, you just may be seeing more of me and Stormy at your place."

Josh smiled. "Well, I can't complain about that. The more I get to see of my two favorite girls, the better," he stated, giving his daughter a peck on the forehead.

Maya smiled at them, before slowly letting her smile fade as she remembered something her dad mentioned. Then she felt a sense of guilt creep into her. Maybe she thought she was being a protective mother, when, in fact, she was just being a selfish one?

"I think Stormy should stay with you tonight," she told Josh.

"Yeah, I'd love to keep her," he responded. "Do you have plans or something?"

"Not really," Maya answered. "I just think you're overdue for some father-daughter bonding without me around. I don't want you to ever feel like I'm keeping Stormy from you. I know you can take care of her just as well as I can. I just don't like being away from her too long."

Josh frowned. "Maya, what are you talking about? I see Stormy every single day. Basically any time I'm not working or in class. You're not depriving me of anything. Plus, it makes more sense to have her already here since your mom normally watches her while we're at school."

Maya raked a hand back through her hair. "About that, I think we should figure out a new childcare arrangement. My mom doesn't need the added stress right now."

While Stormy happily played with her toy, her two parents shared a look of concern. Childcare wasn't an expense that they could take on. Josh was still working at the photography studio, but his paychecks were always drained once he helped buy the everyday things that Stormy needed- plus pay rent, buy groceries, and take care of other household bills. He started renting an apartment a few months earlier, and got a roommate to cut down on expenses- but it was still a lot. His relatives helped when he asked, but he felt like a failure every time he had to ask them. He was almost twenty-one. Adults were supposed to be independent. That's part of the reason he wanted to live on his own in the first place.

As for Maya, she'd tried to take on a part-time job as well, but those few weeks had made her blood pressure skyrocket. She had little time to do homework, or take care of her daughter, or get a sufficient amount of sleep- seeing as her high school class schedule didn't offer nearly the flexibility that Josh's college schedule did. After Maya's grades started to drop dramatically, her parents told her to quit her job- likely out of the fear that her high stress levels would prompt her to drop out of school. Shawn and Katy, with help from Josh's parents, would cover any Stormy-related expenses that Josh couldn't. But their budget was a lot tighter now after their own son's birth.

"Childcare is an issue that we can talk about later," Josh finally decided. "Today's Christmas. We don't need to be worrying about anything but spending time as a family."

Maya nodded, exhaling a deep breath as she allowed her worries to temporarily drain away. She wouldn't ruin the holiday for everyone. She glanced at the Christmas tree in front of the window, and their penguin family ornament caught her eye. _Our Family's First Christmas_.

"It's been a year," Maya breathed, her blue eyes locking with Josh's again. "...and we're still here. You, me, and Stormy. We're still okay."

"We are," Josh agreed, softly. "And I'll do anything it takes to make sure we stay that way."

Maya relinquished a faint smile as Josh pulled her into an embrace with him and Stormy. She was so grateful to have such an incredible boyfriend. He just had this way of reassuring her when she had worries and doubts, and she trusted him completely when he promised to always be there for her. No, her life wasn't perfect by any means. But she still felt very lucky.

* * *

Cory and Topanga's living room looked like a tornado had barrelled through it. There was wrapping paper and gifts strewn all over the place, along with disposable plates and red Solo cups. Laughter and smiles were passed around through everyone's conversations. With each major holiday that came around, Maya felt more and more like part of the Matthews family. Riley and her parents took Maya in a long time ago, but Josh's parents and siblings had also made an effort to get to know her better. They were all such great people, and she was glad that her daughter would grow up surrounded by so much love.

"I can't believe how big she's gotten," Amy gushed. She was sitting on the couch with Alan, and they were both fawning over their granddaughter. Josh and Maya watched with smiles.

"It's crazy," Josh remarked. "It feels like she was _just _born, and now she's already walking and starting to talk."

Stormy happily crawled into her grandfather's lap, and Alan chuckled as he lifted up the beaming baby. "She definitely got your smile, son," he commented to Josh, who grinned in response.

"Yeah, but I still think she looks more like Maya overall," he stated.

"That's just because of her eyes," Maya chimed in. "When you look at _all _of her features, she's at least 60% you."

Topanga approached and rested her hand on Maya's shoulder. "Hey, Maya- Morgan wants you, Josh, and Stormy up next for pictures," she said, nodding over to the fireplace area- where Morgan's photographer fiance, Vince, was currently taking couple photos of Riley and Zay. Josh picked up Stormy, then he and Maya made their way over there.

"Okay, I think we've got enough," Vince was telling Riley and Zay.

"Just one more," Riley implored. Maya smiled at her best friend's insistence, and watched Vince snap one more photo of Riley and Zay looking adorable hugging each other. They seemed like an unconventional couple at first, but Maya had never seen either of them happier.

"Alright, camera hogs. It's our turn," Maya teased. She and Josh then moved in front of the beautifully decorated fireplace. Unfortunately, Stormy hadn't quite learned how to smile on cue and had to be coaxed into it.

"Hey Stormy!" Riley called from behind the camera. "Your ladybug is attacking Uncle Zay!"

This successfully drew the baby's attention to Zay, who was faking being attacked by the giant stuffed ladybug that Riley got Stormy for Christmas. Maya couldn't stifle her own laughter as she watched her friend's overdramatic struggle with the stuffed toy, and Stormy quickly started to giggle at the scene too. Vince proceeded to snap a few pictures of the smiling family, then he kept Maya there to get her in some photos with her parents and Mason as well. Shawn and Katy still looked tired, but happy to be celebrating their son's first Christmas.

Josh stepped over to Riley and Zay. "Thanks for getting this one to smile," he chuckled, nodding to the little girl in his arms.

"Anytime," Zay replied, smiling at the baby. "You got to be careful with that ladybug, Stormy. They're more vicious than they look."

Riley giggled. "Hey, that was the cutest stuffed animal in the whole store. I hope she likes it."

"She does," Josh assured. "She loves toys, especially the kind that make a ton of noise or that she can cuddle with. Right, baby girl?" he asked Stormy, who was now resting her head on his shoulder.

"Aww, she's such a little sweetheart," Riley gushed.

"Agreed," Morgan chimed in as she joined them. "Every time I see her, I spend the next week wanting a baby of my own. Then I babysit one of my friends' kids, and that desire quickly leaves."

Josh smiled. "Come on, you know you're gonna want a kid after you and Vince get married."

Riley nodded. "I think I want like six of them."

Josh and Morgan both laughed as Zay's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "_Six kids?" _he exclaimed. "What happened to just wanting a boy and a girl?"

"Let her go through childbirth once, and she'll change her mind," Josh promised. It had been over a year since Stormy was born in that dark, hot elevator, and Maya was still sticking to her declaration of never having more kids. The delivery had been difficult to say the least. Although it did make for an interesting story. Josh and Maya even got to appear on a few news stations to talk about their daughter's dramatic elevator birth. Of course, that got a bit embarrassing when Maya accidently let it slip that they'd been on their first date when she went into labor.

Josh shook his head at the memory, while the people around him scattered in different directions. Riley and Zay went to greet Farkle and Smackle, who'd just shown up. Morgan was smiling as she said something to Vince, who'd taken a break from his picture-taking. A few feet away, Maya was holding her baby brother and making him giggle as she kissed his cheek. Across the room, Auggie appeared to be telling an animated story to his grandparents and Uncle Eric, who were all laughing. Then Shawn was wrapping an arm around his wife, just as Josh felt a hand on his own shoulder. He turned to see Cory at his side.

"There's a lot of love in this family," Cory noted, also looking around at everyone. He then shifted his gaze back to Josh. "I know you want to make it on your own. Just don't forget that we've all got your back. And you're always welcome to stay here with us."

"I know," Josh replied. "I appreciate you letting me stay here as long as you did, but I had to grow up at some point. And I'm doing okay, so you don't have to worry."

Cory nodded. He wasn't going to push the subject at this time. He was very proud of Josh for taking on the challenges and responsibilities of adulthood. Cory was just concerned about his brother's financial situation and wanted him to know that he could still come to his family for help. Especially since Josh was always skeptical to admit that he needed it.

The younger Matthews brother frowned as a thought occured to him. "Did you tell everybody that I need money?" he asked Cory. "Is that why I kept getting cash and gift cards for Christmas?"

"No," Cory assured. "But you're a college student with bills and a baby. Anyone in your position would need money."

Josh sighed and glanced across the room, where his girlfriend was now talking to her friends.

"Maya's birthday is next month," he stated. "If you want to help me, then help me do something amazing for her. I'm running out of cheap, sentimental gift ideas."

Cory couldn't help but give his brother a small smile. Even in the midst of his own struggles, Josh was more concerned about making Maya happy.

"Of course I'll help you," he promised. And Josh relinquished a small, grateful smile of his own.

* * *

Maya and Stormy stayed over at Josh's apartment that night. Josh's roommate was spending Christmas with his family, so the couple was alone with their little girl. Once Stormy was fast asleep in the bedroom, her parents cuddled up on the couch and turned on an old Christmas movie that they quickly stopped paying attention to. Josh and Maya were now sharing a pair of earbuds, listening to the playlist that Josh had put together for Maya's Christmas present. It was a compilation of songs, inspired by the various stages of their relationship.

"Is there a genre that you _didn't _include in this?" Maya asked with a smile.

"Probably not," Josh chuckled. "You really like it?"

"I love it. Maybe even more than I love the chocolates," she replied, nodding to the half-eaten box of her favorite candy that was sitting on the coffee table.

"Your birthday present will be better," he promised. "Money's just tight right now."

Maya removed the earbuds and sat up, frowning. "Josh, I don't need expensive gifts to make me happy. What makes me happy is knowing that you put time and thought into my present. Just like I did with yours. You really think it cost me a lot to paint a picture?" she asked, nodding to the wall at the gift she'd given him. She'd painted a family portrait of the two of them and Stormy, for him to put up in his apartment. And Josh loved it. He felt a little bit better, understanding her point.

His hand gently moved some of her loose blonde hair out of the way, so that he had a clear view into her beautiful blue eyes. "I just want to give you _everything_," he said, softly.

Maya gave him a small smile as she briefly allowed herself to wonder how she got so lucky.

"You already gave me my favorite gift in the entire world," she reminded him. "My perfect little Stormy Rose."

"That was an accident though," Josh pointed out, making Maya chuckle.

"Definitely an accident," she agreed. "But being unplanned doesn't make her any less of a gift. I mean, I never expected to have a baby at sixteen, and it's really hard at times...but I wouldn't trade our daughter for anything. I just hope she never doubts how much I love her."

"She won't," Josh assured. "You could be on the other side of the planet, and she'd still feel your love. That's how strong it is."

The corners of Maya's lips turned up slightly. She and Josh both had insecurities about their worth as parents, and always tried to reassure each other when those insecurities crept to the surface. Maya feared that being a high school student was causing her to miss too much of her daughter's life, too many important moments that she wouldn't be able to get back. The first time Stormy sat up by herself, the first time she crawled, the first time she walked. Maya was in class when all of this happened, and it bothered her to no end. She never wanted Stormy to look back on her childhood and wish that her mom could've been around more.

Meanwhile, Josh's fear was that he wouldn't be able to give his daughter the lifestyle he wanted her to grow up with. He'd grown up in a nice, middle-class family that was financially secure. He never lacked opportunities, and he never had to worry about money. He wanted that same carefree childhood for Stormy. And it drove him crazy to know that he wasn't yet in a position to provide it. He wouldn't graduate from college for at least three more semesters, and, even then, he didn't know how long it would take to find a job that would give Stormy and Maya the life they deserved.

But he did know one thing. His heart belonged to these two girls, and he would never leave them. Maya knew that too, which gave her a feeling of security that was far more valuable than money. She snuggled into his embrace.

"I love you," she stated, softly. Her words caused a small smile to tug at Josh's lips. He planted a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you too," he whispered. They held each other in silence for several moments when Josh noticed that Maya's eyes had closed. She'd either drifted off to sleep, or was very close to it. He turned the TV off, then got up and carefully lifted Maya from the couch bridal-style, before carrying her into the bedroom. He let the dim kitchen light guide him to the bed, because he certainly didn't want to turn the bedroom light on and wake Stormy up. Then he gently lowered his girlfriend onto the mattress and pulled the blankets over her. Josh let his gaze linger on Maya for an extra second or two. He couldn't help it. She was so beautiful.

Maya's lips spread into a smile, and her eyes cracked open to look up at him. "Thanks. I didn't really feel like walking any more today," she teased.

Josh smiled back. "You know, you could've just _asked _me to carry you," he pointed out as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"I like that you'll do it without me asking," she confided. "It makes me feel special, being carried off like some kind of princess. I just wish you would've done it when I was pregnant. My feet would've been greatly appreciative."

"If we'd been together at the time, I would have," he promised. "I was just trying not to cross any more boundaries with you. We agreed to only be friends and co-parents. You weren't supposed to make me fall in love with you."

Maya let out a soft chuckle. "I still don't know how I ever did that. Unless you just wanted a little more craziness in your life."

"Everybody needs a _little _craziness in their life. It keeps things interesting," Josh commented, just as they heard Stormy stir in her crib. Both of her parents immediately went silent. They'd been talking in hushed tones, but were willing to sacrifice their conversation to keep their daughter asleep. Josh went to turn off the last light in the apartment, then got into bed with Maya.

"Good ni-" he started to say, before being cut off by his girlfriend's lips pressing against his own. A kiss full of passion, that quickly deepened as Maya wound her arms around Josh's neck and pulled him over on top of her. Her hands raked through his hair, while his trailed along the curves of her waist. Josh knew that Maya was still a little self-conscious about her post-baby body, but he thought she was absolutely perfect. The only problem was that he wanted her so badly, he could hardly stand it sometimes.

Maya finally broke their kiss, breathing heavily. "You know," she whispered in his ear. "Seventeen years and eleven months rounds up to eighteen..."

While the young blonde was glad that they hadn't jumped straight into a sexual relationship, she was more than ready by this point. A fact that she often reminded her boyfriend of, just in case she could get him to change his mind about waiting. Unfortunately, Josh was convinced that Maya should be eighteen first. She didn't think it was that important. They'd already had sex once before, so it wasn't like she was still a virgin or anything.

"Stormy's right over there," Josh whispered back. This was probably one of the only times that he was glad he couldn't afford a bigger apartment. He and Maya weren't going to go too far with their daughter in the room.

"We could go back to the living room," Maya suggested in a faint, barely audible tone. "Or the bathroom...the kitchen...you can even have me in the coat closet if you want..."

Josh couldn't help but grin at the options she laid out. They all sounded quite appealing.

"Soon," he murmured in her ear. "It'll be worth the wait. I _promise_."

He'd always regretted the circumstances of their first sexual encounter, and he knew that he couldn't redo his and Maya's first time. But that was only sex. This next time, it would be making _love_. And he was going to make sure that it was special.


End file.
